dawnoffantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
A Basic Guide to Heroes, Elites and Dragons!
Table 1: The Intro Hello, you're now reading my first Guide, for Dawn of Fantasy and Steam alike, in this guide I will go over basic statistics of Heroes & Elite Units, and give my thoughts and personal opinions on and about them. I might be a little long-winded and too close to ranting than I should be from time to time though, so bear that in mind. This guide will likely be a work-in-progress for some time, but I intend to add all the Heroes & Elite Units to it as I get my hands on them. I will primarily focus on base statistics for the base sections, with my own musings and opinions later on. I will appreciate feedback from others, on how to do this basic guide more informative. Just drop a comment down at the bottom and I'll read it once I get around to it. Table 2: Starter Heroes & Traits '-General Hero Level-Up Traits-' Every level your Hero gains earns 3 Skillpoints to spend in the improvements below. The Max level of Heroes is 60. All Starter & Elite Heroes have these traits. All Dragons have these traits except for Improve Agility. Improve Attack: +8% Damage Improve Fortitude: +5% Slash Armor(Max 80) Improve Strength: +5% Impact Armor(Max 80) Improve Agility: +5% Pierce Armor(Max 80) Improve Health: +4% Health Improve Endurance: +20 Stamina, +2 Speed Improve Restoration: +5HP/sec Regeneration(Max +125HP/sec) '-General Hero Base Stats & Abilities-' Hit Points: 3000, 0HP/sec Regen Stamina: 100 Damage: 80 Slash/80 Impact Armor: 0% Slash/0% Impact/0% Pierce Speed: 50/80 Heal: Heals the Hero for 2000HP over 40 seconds, Costs 90 Stamina Mass Heal: Heals nearby units(including self) for 450HP over 15 seconds, 500 Radius, Costs 180 Stamina '-Human Hero Abilities-' Battlecry: Gives nearby units(including Self) +5HP/sec Regeneration & +30% Slash/Impact Damage, lasts 20 seconds, 200 Radius, Costs 50 Stamina '-Orc Hero Abilities-' Rage: Increases Impact damage by 220, Increases speed by 40%, lasts 10 seconds, Costs 300HP(-12HP/Sec) & 30 Stamina Charge: +100% Slash Damage, +50% Speed, Lasts 25 Seconds, Costs 60 Stamina '-Elf Hero Abilities-' Battle Frenzy: +20 Slash/Impact/Pierce Armor, Lasts 15 Seconds, Costs 50 Stamina Hide: Hero is Invisible until Attacking, -25% Speed, -3 Stamina/Second, Costs 10 Stamina, Toggle Table 3: Elite Heroes, Base Stats & Abilities '-High Knight-' Hit Points: 9500, 0HP/s Regeneration Stamina: 100 Damage: 300 Slash/50 Impact/50 Pierce Armor: 30% Slash/30% Impact/30% Pierce/30% Fire/30% Lightning/30% Ice/30% Magic? Speed: 35/40 Heal: Heal: Heals the Hero for 2000HP over 40 seconds, Costs 90 Stamina Deadly Strike: 450 Impact Damage in a 45 Radius around the Hero, Costs 50 Stamina Battlecry: Gives nearby units(including Self) +5HP/sec Regeneration & +30% Slash/Impact Damage, lasts 20 seconds, 200 Radius, Costs 50 Stamina '-Dragonslayer-' Hit Points: 5000, 0HP/Sec Regeneration Stamina: 160 Damage: 200 Slash/100 Magic Armor: 20 Slash/40 Impact/20 Pierce/90 Fire/20 Lightning/20 Ice/20 Magic Speed: 55/85 Heal: Heals the Hero for 2000HP over 40 seconds, Costs 90 Stamina Evasion: +30 Pierce Armor, +20 Fire Armor, +25% Speed, Lasts 10 Seconds, Costs 50 Stamina Dragon Horn: 'Enemy Dragons are momentarily stunned' and have -90% Movement Speed for 20 Seconds, 200 Radius, Costs 50 Stamina '-Protector-' Hit Points: 5100, 0HP/Sec Regeneration Stamina: 350 Damage: 250 Slash/50 Magic Armor: 40 Slash/40 Impact/40 Pierce/20 Fire/20 Lightning/20 Ice/20 Magic Speed: 72/89 Heal: Heals the Hero for 2000HP over 40 seconds, Costs 90 Stamina Mass Heal: Heals nearby units(including self) for 450HP over 15 seconds, 500 Radius, Costs 180 Stamina Hide: Unit is Invisible, -25% Speed, Costs 10(-3/sec) Stamina, Toggle Whirlwind: Deals 150 Slash Damage to nearby enemies, 35 Radius, Costs 80 Stamina '-Infiltrator-' Hit Points: 2500 Stamina: 350 Damage: 650 Slash Armor: None Speed: 90/140 Heal: Heals the Hero for 2000HP over 40 seconds, Costs 90 Stamina Invisibility: Invisible until Attacking, -1 Stamina/Second, Toggle Acceleration: +40% Speed, Lasts 20 Seconds, Costs 50 Stamina Battle Frenzy: +20 Slash/Impact/Pierce Armor, Lasts 15 Seconds, Costs 50 Stamina '-Warlord-' Hit Points: 6500 Stamina: 90 Damage: 350 Slash Armor: 30 Slash/30 Impact/30 Pierce/99 Fire/25 Lightning/25 Ice/25 Magic Speed: 72/89 Heal: Heals the Hero for 2000HP over 40 seconds, Costs 90 Stamina Rage: Increases Impact damage by 220, Increases speed by 40%, lasts 10 seconds, Costs 300HP(-12HP/Sec) & 30 Stamina Charge: +100% Slash Damage, +50% Speed, Lasts 25 Seconds, Costs 60 Stamina '-Dwarven Champion-' Hit Points: 4000, 0HP/Sec Regeneration Stamina: 200 Damage: 350 Slash/50 Impact Armor: 30% Slash/30% Impact/30% Pierce/30% Magic Speed: 50/90 Heal: Heal: Heals the Hero for 2000HP over 40 seconds, Costs 90 Stamina Dwarven Horn: Reduces enemy movement speed by 50%, lasts 20 seconds, 200 Radius, Costs 50 Stamina Deadly Strike: 450 Impact Damage in a 45 Radius around the Hero, Costs 50 Stamina Table 4: Dragons, Base Stats & Abilities '-Green Dragon-' Hit Points: 12000 Stamina: 200 Damage: 75 Slash/75 Impact Armor: 5 Slash/5 Impact/20 Pierce/100 Fire Speed: 45/90 Fireball: Fire Damage, Burns Ground, Long Range, Costs 60 Stamina Flight: Can fly from one area to another, Costs 20 Stamina '-Red Dragon-' Hit Points: 16000 Stamina: 200 Damage: 140 Slash/140 Impact Armor: 10 Slash/5 Impact/20 Pierce/100 Fire Speed: 68/125 Fireball: Fire Damage, Burns Ground, Long Range, Costs 50 Stamina Firewall: Fire Damage, Burns Ground, Short Range, Costs 70 Stamina Flight: Can fly from one area to another, Costs 40 Stamina '-Royal Dragon-' Hit Points: 21000 Stamina: 200 Damage: 170 Slash/170 Impact Armor: 15 Slash/5 Impact/20 Pierce/100 Fire Speed: 90/190 Fireball: Fire Damage, Burns Ground, Long Range, Costs 50 Stamina Firewall: Burns Ground, Short Range, Costs 70 Stamina Flight: Can fly from one area to another, Costs 60 Stamina '-Ice Dragon-' Hit Points: 16000 Stamina: 200 Damage: 160 Slash/160 Impact Armor: 10 Slash/3 Impact/20 Pierce/50 Fire/100 Frost Speed: 68/125 Frostwall: Ice Damage, Short Range, Costs 50 Stamina Flight: Can fly from one area to another, Costs 50 Stamina Note: Referal Reward '-Haunter Dragon-' Hit Points: 21000 Stamina: 200 Damage: 130 Slash/130 Impact Armor: 0 Slash/0 Impact/20 Pierce/100 Fire Speed: 80/180 Fireball: Fire Damage, Fire Damage, Burns Ground, Long Range, Costs 50 Stamina Firewall: Burns Ground, Short Range, Costs 60 Stamina Flight: Can fly from one area to another, Costs 70 Stamina Note: Procured only via special event(s)? - Correct, typically the Halloween event. GPS51 Table 5: Hero Necessities - Rant Warning The following text will be my own personal opinions, and are not meant to be the end-all-be-all facts of life or the only way to do things. In my opinion, there are a few vitals for Heroes, be they Starter Heroes or bought Elite Units: * Heroes need all Armor they can get * Heroes need a lot of Health Regeneration * Starter Heroes need a minimum of 200 Stamina Why do I say this? Because as far as Elite Heroes & Dragons(post-level 8) are concerned, once they die in battle they are gone. The Crown Invested into them vanish forever. Unlike the Starter Hero, buyable ones are not revived as far as I'm aware. Thus, increasing the armor values are vital, and Health Regeneration to me feels more important than Max Health. Extra Damage is a bonus once the basics are done with. Out of the armor types, Impact is likely the least important one; Pierce and Slashing are the most. Pierce due to Archers, which are the only units that can reliably focus down a Hero, and Slash as it tends to be the more widely used damage type among melee units. Certainly not the only one tho. The reasons why Starter Heroes need at least 200 Stamina, and preferably as soon as possible, is because of Mass Heal; this wonderful ability can heal and replenish severely wounded but not finished off units of yours. It helps a ton with healing your units up between fights! Additional Stamina can certainly help, but is far from vital in my opinion. Heroes can have a total of +125HP/Sec Regeneration(25 Skillpoints), and this coupled with maxed out Armor values(16 Skillpoints per Armor Type, 48 Total), will make them incredibly hard to bring down. Armies without a lot of strong archers will either have a very hard time taking down such heroes, or simply can't bring them down at all. All these points together are almost equal to 25 Levels, out of 60 Possible. Less for Elite Heroes that have base armor values unlike the Starter Heroes. And as I said before, Non-Starter Heroes & Post-Level 8 Dragons can be killed off permanently. I find it absurd that Heroes can be as tough as they can be currently, but at the same time, if you care about your investment, this is the way to go, in my opinion that is. Starter Heroes will be revived after a battle, which might give them some leeway in how to spend their points, but at the same time; a dead hero isn't useful for anyone.